Warrior cats a new dawn
by Volc the Shadow Typhlosion
Summary: This is my first story so it might not be very good but basically its about for clans who live in a different forest to the originl(obviously) characters wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first time writing a story so it might not be the best. As you can see I haven't really got many characters so feel free to suggest some. Tigerkit is the main character.**

**Allegiances**

**Leaf Clan**

**Leader**

**Deputy**

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**Beewing ginger tom with black stripes**

**Boulderpath gey tom**

**Lightningfoot pale tom**

**Brightcloud pale she cat with ginger splodges**

**Brackentail brown tom**

**Apprentices**

**Redpaw red tom**

**Woodpaw brown tom**

**Eaglepaw ginger tom**

**Lakepaw silver she cat**

**Bloompaw tortoiseshell she cat**

**Swiftpaw black tom**

**Queens**

**Swanwing (mother to Lightningfoot's kits Fernkit and Featherkit)**

**Autumnfall white she cat with ginger splodges**

**Kits **

**Tigerkit light brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Featherkit fluffy blue she cat**

**Fernkit white she cat**

**Mountain Clan**

**Leader Earthstar brown tabby tom with huge cream paws**

**Deputy Aceclaw grey tom**

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**Arrowtail grey tom with a spiky tail**

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Ice clan**

**Leader Moonstar pale she cat with silver half moon shapes on chest**

**Deputy Freezefur blue tom**

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

**Iciclepaw fluffy white she cat**

**Softpaw fluffy pale tabby she cat**

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Fire Clan**

**Leader Pantherstar sleek black tom with green eyes**

**Deputy Burnstrike red tom **

**Medicine cat Blizyfur light gingur tom with fluffy fur**

**Warriors**

**Gingerstripe ginger tom with a red stripe down his back**

**Apprentices**

**Dogpaw cream tom**

**Queens**

**Dawnshine golden she cat (expecting Pantherstar's kits)**

**Kits**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the second update of my allegiances which is still being worked on. Thanks to maddogjean1.**

**Allegiances**

**Leaf Clan**

**Leader Emeraldstar strong ginger tabby tom**

**Deputy Vinepelt brown tom**

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**Beewing ginger tom with black stripes**

**Boulderpath grey tom**

**Lightningfoot pale tom**

**Brightcloud pale she cat with ginger splodges**

**Brackentail brown tom**

**Blazingpath red tom with ginger paws**

**Shadowfang black tom with a scar above his left eye**

**Shiningflight silver she cat**

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw cream she cat**

**Redpaw red tom**

**Woodpaw brown tom**

**Eaglepaw ginger tom**

**Lakepaw silver she cat**

**Bloompaw tortoiseshell she cat**

**Swiftpaw black tom**

**Queens**

**Swanwing (mother to Lightningfoot's kits Fernkit and Featherkit)**

**Autumnfall white she cat with ginger splodges (mother to Vinepelt's kit Grasskit and foster mother to Emeraldstar's kit Tigerkit)**

**Kits **

**Tigerkit light brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Featherkit fluffy blue she cat**

**Fernkit white she cat**

**Grasskit brown tom with a white muzzle and ginger paws**

**Mountain Clan**

**Leader Earthstar brown tabby tom with huge cream paws**

**Deputy Aceclaw grey tom**

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**Arrowtail grey tom with a spiky tail**

**Apprentices**

**Pebblepaw grey tabby tom**

**Hazypaw light grey she cat**

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Ice clan**

**Leader Moonstar pale she cat with silver half moon shapes on chest**

**Deputy Freezefur blue tom**

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**Fiercegaze dark ginger tom**

**Apprentices**

**Iciclepaw fluffy white she cat**

**Softpaw fluffy pale tabby she cat**

**Queens**

**Frostfeather white she cat (mother to Fiercegaze's kits Cleverkit, Silverkit and Goldenkit)**

**Kits**

**Cleverkit white tom**

**Silverkit silver she cat**

**Goldenkit golden tom**

**Fire Clan**

**Leader Pantherstar sleek black tom with green eyes**

**Deputy Burnstrike red tom **

**Medicine cat Blizyfur light gingur tom with fluffy fur**

**Warriors**

**Gingerstripe ginger tom with a red stripe down his back**

**Apprentices**

**Dogpaw cream tom**

**Opalpaw white tom**

**Queens**

**Dawnshine golden she cat (expecting Pantherstar's kits)**

**Kits**

**The main character spaces are still open:**

**Leaf Clan**

**1 Tigerkit**

**2**

**Mountain Clan**

**1**

**2**

**Fire Clan**

**1**

**2**

**Ice Clan**

**1 Cleverkit**

**2**


	3. Chapter 3

**K heres chappie 3. Couldn't make this chapter yesterday as my network went down. Thanks to maddogjean, Wolf that howls at eclipse and darkdreamsxsilentclaw.**

**Allegiances**

**Leaf Clan**

**Leader Emeraldstar strong ginger tabby tom**

**Deputy Vinepelt brown tom**

**Medicine cat Featherpool fluffy silver tabby she cat with pale blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Bluestrike handsome, well muscled grey tom with blue eyes**

**Beewing ginger tom with black stripes**

**Boulderpath grey tom**

**Lightningfoot pale tom**

**Brightcloud pale she cat with ginger splodges**

**Brackentail brown tom**

**Blazingpath red tom with ginger paws**

**Shadowfang black tom with a scar above his left eye**

**Shiningflight silver she cat**

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw cream she cat**

**Redpaw red tom**

**Woodpaw brown tom**

**Eaglepaw ginger tom**

**Lakepaw silver she cat**

**Bloompaw tortoiseshell she cat**

**Swiftpaw black tom**

**Queens**

**Swanwing (mother to Lightningfoot's kits Fernkit and Featherkit)**

**Autumnfall white she cat with ginger splodges (mother to Vinepelt's kit Grasskit and foster mother to ****Emeraldstar's kit Tigerkit and foster mother to Lightkit)**

**Flowerstep beautiful tortiseshell she cat with golden eyes and a cream muzzle (mother to Bluestrike's kits Wolfkit and Skykit)**

**Kits **

**Tigerkit light brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Lightkit Light grey tabby she cat with purple eyes**

**Featherkit fluffy blue she cat**

**Fernkit white she cat**

**Grasskit brown tom with a white muzzle and ginger paws**

**Wolfkit beautiful silver she cat with sky blue eyes**

**Skykit handsome blue grey tom with golden eyes**

**Mountain Clan**

**Leader Earthstar brown tabby tom with huge cream paws**

**Deputy Aceclaw grey tom**

**Medicine cat Leaftail grey she cat**

**Warriors**

**Arrowtail grey tom with a spiky tail**

**Badgergaze black sploched tom with dark yellow eyes**

**Runningfur swift white tom with yellow eyes**

**Dawnmist bright calico with green eyes and flecks of blue**

**Crookedfoot pure black she cat with a twisted paw and amber eyes**

**Moonglow black she cat with specks of grey and silver and aqua eyes that glow**

**Faintlight light brown she cat with bareley visible streaks of gold and golden-brown eyes**

**Sunstream golden she cat with amber eyes**

**Bramblethorn dark brown tom with orange eyes**

**Nightshade black tom with yellow eyes**

**Shadowstrike grey tom with leaf-green eyes**

**Flamefeather ginger she cat**

**Mistface grey she cat with a pale face**

**Iceclaw pale tom with snoowy-white claws**

**Earthfur brown tom**

**Flamestrike ginger tom**

**Pebblestep golden tabby tom with blue green eyes and a bad leg**

**Apprentices**

**Pebblepaw grey tabby tom**

**Hazypaw light grey she cat**

**Dimpaw pale grey tom with light green eyes**

**Queens**

**Flowingsky soft blue-grey she with dark blue eyes (mother to Arrowtail's kits Cloverkit, Wishkit and Tearkit)**

**Kits**

**Cloverkit light tortoiseshell she cat with mossy green eyes**

**Wishkit black and white she cat with mint green eyes**

**Tearkit light grey tabby with stripes that look like tears running from her eyes with a faded blue eye**

**Ice clan**

**Leader Moonstar pale she cat with silver half moon shapes on chest**

**Deputy Freezefur blue tom**

**Medicine cat Flashfur white she cat wit ginger ears**

**Warriors**

**Fiercegaze dark ginger tom**

**Blackwing brown tom with black legs**

**Rubygaze ginger she cat with amber eyes**

**Rayfern small ginger tom**

**Honeypelt ginger she cat**

**Winternose black tom with a distinctive white nose**

**Dodgeflame grey tom with a ginger streak down his side**

**Flaretail black she cat with a ginger tail**

**Pondsplash small grey she cat**

**Apprentices**

**Iciclepaw fluffy white she cat**

**Softpaw fluffy pale tabby she cat**

**Queens**

**Frostfeather white she cat (mother to Fiercegaze's kits Cleverkit, Silverkit, Shellkit and Goldenkit)**

**Kits**

**Cleverkit white tom**

**Shellkit tortoiseshell she cat**

**Silverkit silver she cat**

**Goldenkit golden tom**

**Fire Clan**

**Leader Pantherstar sleek black tom with green eyes**

**Deputy Burnstrike red tom **

**Medicine cat Blitzfur light ginger tom with fluffy fur**

**Warriors**

**Gingerstripe ginger tom with a red stripe down his back**

**Flowerstorm cream she cat**

**Maplefur golden she cat**

**Rainfur grey tom**

**Lynxfang golden she cat with black spots**

**Duskfur dark grey tom**

**Dashheart pale tabby tom**

**Lilyleap white she cat**

**Schorchpelt red she cat**

**Ivyfern ginger she cat with a white tipped tail**

**Cherryheart ginger she cat**

**Apprentices**

**Dogpaw cream tom**

**Elmpaw golden brown she cat**

**Opalpaw white tom**

**Queens**

**Dawnshine golden she cat (expecting Pantherstar's kits)**

**Rosepool gingershe cat (mother to Duskfur's kits Whispering kit and Blizzardkit) **

**Kits**

**Whisperingkit pretty light silver tabby she cat with grey flecks and leaf green eyes**

**Blizzardkit white tom**

**The main character spaces are still open:**

**Leaf Clan**

**1 Tigerkit**

**2 Lightkit**

**3 Wolfkit**

**Mountain Clan**

**1 Cloverkit**

**2 Pebblestep**

**Fire Clan**

**1 Whisperingkit**

**2 Opalpaw**

**Ice Clan**

**1 Cleverkit**

**2 Shellkit**

**Just a few more cats and I should be able to start:Mountain Clan and Fire Clan is now full!**


	4. Chapter 4 Prolouge and allegiances

**Here is the final alliances i have changed Tigerkit to Mousekit**

**Allegiances**

**Leaf Clan**

**Leader Emeraldstar strong ginger tabby tom**

**Deputy Vinepelt brown tom apprentice Eaglepaw**

**Medicine cat Featherpool fluffy silver tabby she cat with pale blue eyes apprentice Bloompaw**

**Warriors**

**Bluestrike handsome, well muscled grey tom with blue eyes**

**Beewing ginger tom with black stripes Apprentice Lilypaw**

**Boulderpath grey tom**

**Lightningfoot pale tom apprentice Lakepaw**

**Brightcloud pale she cat with ginger splodges**

**Brackentail brown tom apprentice Woodpaw**

**Blazingpath red tom with ginger paws**

**Shadowfang black tom with a scar above his left eye apprentice Swiftpaw**

**Shiningflight silver she cat**

**Scarfur brown tom with numerous scars**

**Sandflame ginger she cat apprentice Redpaw**

**Rabbittail white tom with a short tail**

** Foxfoot red she cat with white paws**

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw cream she cat**

**Redpaw red tom**

**Woodpaw brown tom**

**Eaglepaw ginger tom**

**Lakepaw silver she cat**

**Bloompaw tortoiseshell she cat**

**Swiftpaw black tom**

**Queens**

**Swanwing (mother to Lightningfoot's kits Fernkit and Featherkit)**

**Autumnfall white she cat with ginger splodges (mother to Vinepelt's kit Grasskit and foster mother to Emeraldstar's kit Mousekit and foster mother to Lightkit)**

**Flowerstep beautiful tortiseshell she cat with golden eyes and a cream muzzle (mother to Bluestrike's kits Wolfkit and Skykit)**

**Kits **

**Mousekit light brown tom with blue eyes**

**Lightkit Light grey tabby she cat with purple eyes**

**Featherkit fluffy blue she cat**

**Fernkit white she cat**

**Grasskit brown tom with a white muzzle and ginger paws**

**Wolfkit beautiful silver she cat with sky blue eyes**

**Skykit handsome blue grey tom with golden eyes**

**Mountain Clan**

**Leader Earthstar brown tabby tom with huge cream paws**

**Deputy Aceclaw grey tom**

**Medicine cat Leaftail grey she cat**

**Warriors**

**Arrowtail grey tom with a spiky tail**

**Badgergaze black sploched tom with dark yellow eyes**

**Runningfur swift white tom with yellow eyes**

**Dawnmist bright calico with green eyes and flecks of blue**

**Crookedfoot pure black she cat with a twisted paw and amber eyes**

**Moonglow black she cat with specks of grey and silver and aqua eyes that glow**

**Faintlight light brown she cat with bareley visible streaks of gold and golden-brown eyes**

**Sunstream golden she cat with amber eyes apprentice Pebblepaw**

**Bramblethorn dark brown tom with orange eyes**

**Nightshade black tom with yellow eyes**

**Shadowstrike grey tom with leaf-green eyes**

**Flamefeather ginger she cat**

**Mistface grey she cat with a pale face apprentice Dimpaw**

**Iceclaw pale tom with snoowy-white claws**

**Earthfur brown tom apprentice Hazypaw**

**Flamestrike ginger tom**

**Pebblestep golden tabby tom with blue green eyes and a bad leg**

**Apprentices**

**Pebblepaw grey tabby tom**

**Hazypaw light grey she cat**

**Dimpaw pale grey tom with light green eyes**

**Queens**

**Flowingsky soft blue-grey she with dark blue eyes (mother to Arrowtail's kits Cloverkit, Wishkit and Tearkit)**

**Kits**

**Cloverkit light tortoiseshell she cat with mossy green eyes**

**Wishkit black and white she cat with mint green eyes**

**Tearkit light grey tabby with stripes that look like tears running from her eyes with a faded blue eye**

**Ice clan**

**Leader Moonstar pale she cat with silver half moon shapes on chest**

**Deputy Freezefur blue tom**

**Medicine cat Flashfur white she cat with ginger ears**

**Warriors**

**Fiercegaze dark ginger tom**

**Blackwing brown tom with black legs**

**Rubygaze ginger she cat with amber eyes**

**Rayfern small ginger tom**

**Honeypelt ginger she cat**

**Winternose black tom with a distinctive white nose apprentice Iciclepaw**

**Dodgeflame grey tom with a ginger streak down his side**

**Flaretail black she cat with a ginger tail**

**Pondsplash small grey she cat apprentice Softpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Iciclepaw fluffy white she cat**

**Softpaw fluffy pale tabby she cat**

**Queens**

**Frostfeather white she cat (mother to Fiercegaze's kits Cleverkit, Silverkit, Shellkit and Goldenkit)**

**Kits**

**Cleverkit white tom**

**Shellkit tortoiseshell she cat**

**Silverkit silver she cat**

**Goldenkit golden tom**

**Fire Clan**

**Leader Pantherstar sleek black tom with green eyes**

**Deputy Burnstrike red tom **

**Medicine cat Blitzfur light ginger tom with fluffy fur**

**Warriors**

**Gingerstripe ginger tom with a red stripe down his back**

**Flowerstorm cream she cat apprentice Dogpaw**

**Maplefur golden she cat**

**Rainfur grey tom**

**Lynxfang golden she cat with black spots**

**Duskfur dark grey tom**

**Dashheart pale tabby tom apprentice Opalpaw**

**Lilyleap white she cat**

**Schorchpelt red she cat**

**Ivyfern ginger she cat with a white tipped tail**

**Cherryheart ginger she cat apprentice Elmpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Dogpaw cream tom**

**Elmpaw golden brown she cat**

**Opalpaw white tom**

**Queens**

**Dawnshine golden she cat (expecting Pantherstar's kits)**

**Rosepool gingershe cat (mother to Duskfur's kits Whispering kit and Blizzardkit) **

**Kits**

**Whisperingkit pretty light silver tabby she cat with grey flecks and leaf green eyes**

**Blizzardkit white tom**

**The main character spaces are still open:**

**Leaf Clan**

**1 Mousekit**

**2 Lightkit**

**3 Wolfkit**

**Mountain Clan**

**1 Cloverkit**

**2 Pebblestep**

**Fire Clan**

**1 Whisperingkit**

**2 Opalpaw**

**Ice Clan**

**1 Cleverkit**

**2 Shellkit**

**Prolouge**

Featherpools pov

Featherpool carefully leapt over the ditch to get to the moontree.

"Come Bloompaw, we must share with Star clan," She mewed. Bloompaw ran obediantly up to her "Lie down next to the roots and dip your noos in the pool." She instructed. Soon the other medicine cats where curled up together. Feathercloud closed her eyes

FLASH

A ghostly figure was stood in front of Feathercloud and she noticed the other full medicine cats there too.

"_Beware of the dog and the darkness inside,_

_For he will wait and he will hide,_

_And when he owns the power he wishes for,_

_Blood will be shed,_

_So much and more,_

_But with a whispering breeze ,_

_And clever claws,_

_The clover will support the Mouse,_

_Until the dog walks into his claws."_

Feathercloud woke up.

**I know the prolouge sucks but its like 11 30 at night and im tired.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright chapter 1 is here (finally). Thanks to those who reviewed. Here we go starting chapter one with Leafclan. Get the popcorn.

Chapter one

Mousekit's POV

Mousekit woke up and stretched his tiny legs. The wind carried a scent of squirrel, my favourite! He rushed outside. It was a normal day; Lightkit, Fernkit and Featherkit were sneaking up on Swiftpaw, Woodpaw and Eaglepaw, Redpaw chatting up Lilypaw while Lakepaw looked away in disgust. Totally normal.

Mouekit bounded up to the fresh kill pile. There. A fat squirrel was lying a few tail lengths away.

"Yes," He squeaked in delight. It was a whisker length away when something small and furry barreled him out the way. "Wolfkit." He hissed. The young silver she cats fur shone in the sunlight. Her sky blue eyes mocking him.

"You shouldn't have the squirrel me and Skykit should," Wolfkit mewed "Besides your too small."

"Yeah," Skykit bounded up until he was right next t his sister "Go get a mouse _Mouse_kit."

"Play with herbs Skykit." Mousekit spat back. Everyone knew Skykit wanted to be a medicine cat.

Mousekit leapt at them. Wolfkit knocked her brother out of the way and, using strong legs, summersaulted over Mousekit. Wolfkit kicked him into the thorn barrier.

Mousekit cried out in pain. Wolfkit walked over to the dense part of the barrier where Mousekit was tangled.

"If you tell anyone what happened I will shred you." She hissed and walked off.

Hours later...

"I found him I found him," Bloompaw yowled as she carried Mousekit into the medicine den. Feathercloud was waitng. "He was tangled up in the barrier."

"What happened Mousekit how did you get in there?" Feathercloud asked

"Don't remember." He mumbled

"You must kno-" She was cut of by a scream outside.

"It's a fox, a fox is in camp." Shadowfang yowled

Quick note switching to Redpaw's POV for the first and last time ever.

Redpaw noticed a shadow passed over him. Then it leapt out. Shaggy, ragged, red fur and a bushy tail. Thorn-sharp long black claws curled into the ground. It had an ugly, snarling face with gnarled yellow teeth and gleaming eyes. It was a fox.

"Lilypaw run." Redpaw screeched as he threw himself on the fox. It's jaws snapped at him and managed to knock him. Redpaw fell awkwardley but he managed to sink his claws into the foxes' ear. He hooked his other paw onto the foxes' face and sunk his claws into it's black eye. Black ooze flooded into his red pelt. The fox, fueled by rage, threw him at the medicine den. His best friends, Woodpaw, Eaglepaw and Swiftpaw all leapt up to catch him. Redpaw landed softly. He looked up to see the fox being owned. Lightningfoot and Brackentail slid under it taking out it's legs. Rabbittail ran up to it as it fell did a hand stand and launched upwards. Rabbittail's hindpaws smacked it's chin and the whole fox rocked up. The fox snarled but it was helpless. It looked up to see Emeraldstar as he pounced, faster than lightning, and with one claw slit it's throat.

Switch to Wolfkit's POV.

Wolfkit watched as Blazingpath and Shadowfang pulled the foxes body out of camp. Luckily nobody had been hurt but the clan was still nervous.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High branch for a clan meeting." Emeraldstar yowled.

"Let's go." Wolfkit whispered to Skykit. He nodded.

"I will start with a message Bloompaw has decided to become a warrior because she does not feel in the right place, Shiningflight will be her new mentor " Emeraldstar announced. The clan murmered. "But, I have good news Redpaw, Woodpaw, Eaglepaw, Swiftpaw stand here," He pointed with his tail down to the rock under the Highbranch.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do" all four toms said at once.

"Then I will give you your warrior names, Redpaw from this moment on you will be known as Redstorm, Starclan honours your courage and loyalty, Woodpaw from this moment on you will be known as Woodpelt, Starclan honours your strength, Eaglepaw from this moment on you will be known as Eagleflight, Starclan honours your quick-thinking and battle strategies, Swiftpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftfoot, Star clan honours your speed and stealth."  
"Redstorm, Woodpelt, Eagleflight, Swiftfoot." Wolfkit joined the cheering.

"Also there are some kits who need to be apprenticed Skykit, Wolfkit, Mousekit step forward." Skykit hurried, up to the clan leader who was now stood in the clearing, while his blue-grey fur glistened and his golden eyes gleamed.

Flowerstep hurried up to Wolfkit and gave her a brisk lick.

"I'm fine" Wolfkit hissed before heading into the clearing with her silver fur smoothed down. She noticed Mousekit walking like he was clan leader his brown pelt shone in the midday sun and his blue eyes had a particular spark. _Jerk, show-off_ She thought.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan when necessary?" Emeraldstar mewed.

"I do" Skykit sounded nervous _I can't blame him._

"I do" Wolfkit mewed confidently.

"I do" Pride filled Mousekit's voice.

"Good. Skykit you have been chosen to become the new medicine cat from this moment on you shall be known as Skypaw your mentor will be Feathercloud," Emeraldstar mewed. Feathercloud looked so happy. Emeraldstar turned to Wolfkit. "Wolfkit from this moment on you shall be known as Wolfpaw, Foxfoot you are ready for your first apprentice you will mentor Foxfoot." Wolfpaw walked over to Foxfoot and touched noses.

"I'll try my best," Wolfpaw mewed.

"Me too." The young she cat replied.

"Mousekit from this moment on you shall be known as Mousepaw, Redstorm willbe your mentor." Redstorm looked shocked but he walked up to Mousepaw and touched noses with him.

_I'll be the best warrior ever_ Wolfkit thought as the clan cheered her name

I know this is long. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloverpaws POV

Cloverpaw was patrolling the border with her sisters and her mentor and their mentors. Cloverpaw had been given her apprentice name three sunrises ago. Her mentor Badgergaze was a strong warrior but also a clever teacher as well. Cloverpaw was already rady for battle. Tearkpaw got Flamefeather as a mentor and Wishpaw got Bramblethorn. Suddenly Bramblethorn stopped.

"Be quiet and follow me." He hissed. Cloverpaw looked at her sisters to see confusion on their faces. Then she heard the yowls of a fight. She tasted the air. Ice clan and Fire clan! _But they're allies_ she thought. There was a terrible screech and Cloverkit looked over to see a huge apprentice fighting three Ice Clan warriors at once.

"That's Dogpaw." Badgergaze told her. Dogpaw's cream fur was stained with blood. He bit. He clawed. He slashed. All three wariors ran.

"Ice clan retreat." howled a blue tom, who must be Freezefur the Ice Clan deputy.

Suddenly Dogpaw sniffed the air.

"Moutain clan." He screeched before flinging himself at Cloverpaw and her sisters. Cloverpaw dodged a swipe that woulld have hit her face but was hit by a kick. She staggered back. Tearpaw was on the ground and Wishpaw was still fighting Dogpaw. He picked Wishkit up by the scruff and threw her across the clearing. ishkit landed at a ginger tom's feet. It was Emeraldstar, leader of Leafclan and Mountain clans alliy.

"Leaf clan attack!" He shouted. They were saved.

Wolfpaw's POV

Wolfpaw charged after Emeraldstar as they leapt into battle. In the patrol with Wolfpaw was Emeraldstar Eagleflight Redstorm Rabbittail and Beewing. Her mentor Foxfoot would be having kits soon so her mentor had been changed to Eaglefllight for the time being. They had been on a hunting patrol when they had heard screeches.

Wolfpaw leapt next to a tortoiseshell she cat. The cream apprentice they were facing was huge but no match for Wolfpaw. The other cat was knocked back but Wolfpaw wasn't easy to hit. She slid under the tom's belly and raked her claws across it. As the tom turned around she backflipped onto his back. She dug her hind paws' claws into his back and pummeled his head with her front paws the enemy warriors fled.

Then Skypaw ran up to them.

"Foxfoot's kkitting!"

Lightkit's POV

Foxfoot was lying in the nursery with Feathercloud st next to her. Next to Foxfoot were two small kit's.

"Can we go play with them?" Featherkit looked up at Swanwing with round eyes.

"No. Let Foxfoot rest."

Later...

Rabbittail would not leave Foxfoot's side. He had been next to her all day. They had two kits Streamkit a blye she cat and Waterkit a grey tom. Lightkit decided to head outside. As soon as she got into the clearing she headed for the fresh kill pile. She was a bout to tuck into mouse when a paw picked her up and covered her mouth


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I havent uploaded recently but here's chapter 3. Ice clan ime wooo.**

**R&R**

Cleverkit's POV

Cleverkit and his littermates tumbled outside. The teams were Cleverkit versus Shellkit, Goldenkit AND Silverkit, but that didn't stop him. He graabbed Shellkit with his front paws and headbutted her. Then he whipped around and smacked sheaded paws into Silverkits face. Silverkit fell back and grunted as she fell. Cleverkit noticed a shadow over him. When Goldenkit pounced he was ready. He spun round onto his back and caught Goldenkit with all four paws. Cleverkit flung him away. Suddenly Pondsplash staggered into camp.

"Border...fight...firec-." the grey cat collapsed from ehaustion.

"Get her into my den NOW." Flashfur yelled.

As Flashfur was dragging Pondsplash into her den Freezefur pelted into camp.

He had a torn ear and several deep cuts down his side.

"What happened?" Moonstar asked.

"We were attacked by Fire Clan at the border."

Moonstar, a pale she cat, leader of the clan jumped down in front of him.

"Where are the others?" She mewed calmly.

"Dead," Freezefur choked "Tallclaw, Brightpaw, Poolfur, all dead, it was terrible but I think we may have a special power."

"Why do you think this?" Moonstar asked.

Freezefur stopped for amoment then replied.

"They were controlling fire!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I might not be able to update soon he next chapter may be in a week. I'm going on holiday!

Also make note I'm doing a create a warior/cat but for Pokemonn. This will be posted soon.

Lightkits POV

Lightkit struggled. The cat that had picked her up had taken her to Fire Clan camp.

"Put the kit down Dogpaw." A cat said from a rock in the clearing. The cat was a black tom with bright green eyes.

Dogpaw dropped her. Lightkit turned round to face her capturer. He was a huge cream tom with amber eyes. Lightpaw squeaked in suprise and lay on the floor. The black cat called for a meeting.

"Dogpaw you have trained hard to understand your potential and you are ready to become a warrior. From this moment on you shall be known as Dogtooth." The black cat said.

"Thank you Pantherstar." Dogtooth replied. A flame suddeenly appeared behind Dogtooth. No it was Dogtooth who was on fire and he was fine. _Beware little kit_ a voice whisphered in Lightkit ear.

"Now we must go to the gathering." Pantherstar announced.

Opalpaws POV

Opalpaw sighed. Dogtooth had already been bossy but now it was even worse. He had made Opalpaw hunt, pracice battle moves, clean out the elders and queens bedding AND check the elders for ticks. All in one evening. As they arrived at the great tree for the gathering Opalpaw noticed everyone was shooting glares at Fire Clan.

"Who put ants in their pelts?" Opalpaw hissed to Elmpaw. But Elmpaw just shrugged.

"Let the gathering begin," Yowled Emeraldstar, the Leafclan leader " But first I have disturbing news... Fire clan have stolen one of our kits."

Shocked murmers rang through the clearing.

"Moving on, Leafclan are proud to announce Foxfoot has had her kits, they are named Waterkit and Streamkit," Emeraldstar announced "Also we have two new apprentices Wolfpaw and Mousepaw while Skypaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat. As well as this we have four new warriors Redstorm, Woodpelt, Eagleflight and Swiftfoot!"

"Wolfpaw, Skypaw, Mousepaw, Redstorm, Woodpelt, Eagleflight, Swiftfoot." The clans cheered.

Earthstar stepped forward. "We too have new apprentices Cloverpaw, Tearpaw and Wishpaw!"

The clans cheered for the new apprentices. Moonstar padded forward.

"We have nothing to report apart from the fact that we are no longer allies with Fireclan." the she ccat announced.

"Fire clan welcome Dogtooth and if that is all gathering dissmissed." Pantherstar mewed


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated recent... Now you shall find out Leaf clans power**

**Mwa ha ha ha *cough cough***

Opalpaw's POV

Surrounded the Fire clanners had no choice but fight. As soon as they had left the gathering the Leaf clan cats had tracked them down. Now the only option was to fight...

The battling cats schreeched. Opalpaw found himself facing a huge grey tom.

_Bluestrike!? He's one of the strongest warriors in Leaf clan!_

Opalpaw jumped back then lobbed a flame orb at Bluestrike. He batted it away easily. Next Opalpaw created a fire tornado then let it spin at the enemy warrior. Amazingly Bluestrike sprang into the air. He kicked Opalpaw and then jumped at Dogtooth. Opalpaw felt something around his legs. He looked down to see vines wrapped around his legs. In front of him was a small brown tom with a silver she cat. Opalpaw noticed that the tom had his claws dug into the ground.

_Leaf clan have found their power..._

"Wolfpaw go!" the brown tom hissed.

Wolfpaw hissed then ran off. The tom looked at Opalpaw then. Opalpaw was launched into the air.

Wolfpaw's POV

Wolfpaw sprinted through the forest with Lilypaw and Beewing hot on her tail.

_How dare Mousepaw boss me around!?_

A couple of fire clanners leapt at them. Wolfpaw whipped her tail and then a bush load of razor-sharp leaves flew at the opponents. They were nocked back into a tree. Beewing made a signal with his tail and the tree wrapped it's branches around the Fire clanners. They screamed in shock.

The Fire clan camp was just ahead...

Wolfpaw, Beewing and Lilypaw stormed the screeched as tree roots and vines smashed the warrior and apprentices dens. Lightkit stumbled into the clearing bounced when Beewing scooped her up. Fire clan was retreating and as they scrambled into camp Beewing barreled into them.

Wolfpaw smiled to herself... the mission was succesful.

**It is true LEAF Clan can control plants such as vines,ivy,trees and leaves etc.**

**-Jay-**


End file.
